Love is a Silent Meaning
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [BA] Feelings come to surface, they think that their feelings just mean something. But maybe they mean so much more. Alex POV. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Every single thing related to 'Law & Order Criminal Intent' belongs to NBC ©, Dick Wolf ©, and the writers, producers, creators.

I don't own the song LeAnn Rimes and Curb Records© does.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating: **T (cause you never know)

**Pairing(s): **Robert Goren/Alex Eames.

**A/N: **I wrote this because i felt that BA was getting slightly neglected.

So this has lots of Bobby & Alex fluff.

I didn't get too much into the whole 'Romance' thing i shut the door on it before i got carried away, when i say shut the door i mean literally lol...

I hope you enjoy it cause it's my first song fic and i want to know what ya'll think, so if i totally suck at it i'll take note.

This is in Alex's POV and also the first time I've done POV's. i was gonna do a second chapter in Bobby's POV but this is Robert Goren we are talking about here :P

Read and Review as always xxo

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:::: "Love is a Silent Meaning"**

**Alex's POV**

I feel his eyes on me, i look up and he is staring at me i ask "Bobby what's wrong?" he says "Nothing, i was just thinking" i know that's not true, when he is thinking he either says it out loud or he looks at whatever he is thinking about. i know him too well.

_In every life there are detours on dirt gravel roads,_

_Sometimes it feels like there's just no right way to go,_

_There'll be times you'll go crazy, _

_And times you'll break down,_

_Always something that stands in your way..._

Were interrogating a suspect and the guy keeps staring at me so i mock-flirt hoping it will get some sort of a reaction out of him or get him to talk. Bobby comes over and whispers in my ear to give him a few minutes alone with the guy, he says it's just because he wants to go one on one, have a man to man talk, but i know he was trying to protect me. Protect me from what? I've worked vice, I'm a cop, i have a gun... what do i need protection from?.

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me_

_This love_

_Nothing can come between_

_Us when we're following_

_This love_

_This love..._

I was sitting at my desk going over file after file of bank records when Bobby comes over with two carrier bags of food. He brought me lunch "You brought me lunch?" i ask, he just smiles. I look inside at what he got, sure enough he got my favorite. I go to say something but he hands me a coffee "Thanks" i say with a smile as i take it. Me and him are like that, we can read each-other without saying a thing.

While we are going over the case files and eating i look up and see him looking at me again, he looks back at his file and continues reading it to me. he's been doing that allot lately, stealing glances at me when I'm not looking.

_Everybody is bound to feel lost now and then,_

_But I'll be the one, babe,_

_That'll be there for you 'til the end,_

_Through good days and bad_

_The ups and the downs_

_Don't you ever let go of your dreams,_

We had a tough case today, it's late but i haven't seen Bobby for hours. He may have that tough exterior but i know that it got to him. I open my cell and try to get ahold of him but there is no answer 'You have reached Detective Robert Goren, leave a message... _Beep_' i sigh and close the phone.

I pop my head into Deakins office "I'm heading out, have you seen Bobby?" he shakes his head "I'm sure he's fine" I'm not so sure.

It didn't take long for me to find him, he's sitting in our bar, well it's not ours but me and him chose this one because we prefer to go to one that isn't full of cops. When we go to a bar it's to unwind and have fun, not talk about work.

I Walk in and sit next to him "Hey" i say waving the bartender over. Bobby turns to look at me, his eyes are full of sorrow. I try to smile at him but looking at the hurt and sadness in his eyes sucked all my happiness i might of had left straight out of me. We sit there in silence drinking our pain away. I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning but i don't care, I'm going to help Bobby get through this, help my partner get through this.

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me _

_This love_

_Nothing can come between _

_Us when we're following_

_This love_

I clocked off early yesterday cause i had a date, Bobby said he would be fine handling the case until the morning and that i should just go. I was pretty excited it had been awhile since i had been on a date. The last date i had was with an insurance salesman who spent the whole talking about himself, i ended up walking out of the restaurant, leaving him with the bill. It wouldn't have worked out anyway, i mean an insurance salesman earns his living by profiting from death, and I'm a cop who investigates when a man kills his wife so he can claim the insurance... no it was definitely for the best that it didn't work out.

The date i had that night was with the forged documents analyst me and Bobby worked with on a case last week. he's a nice guy, polite, charming, and has a sense of humor. So i went on the date which went really well, the food was great, the conversation was interesting... i didn't talk about work all night, for once in a long time i felt like Alex Eames just a woman who was being complemented by a nice guy, not Detective Eames the 'feisty' cop, Bobby's word not mine. I smile, i remember when he first said that it was when we had just become partners and i asked him what he thought of me and he said 'You may be small but your pretty feisty when you get mad' i through a pillow at him and told him to eat his Chinese food.

This morning i came into work rather happy, i brought donuts with a few jam ones, Bobby's favorite. When i came in he has his head stuck in a file, i walk over to my desk and sit down. He doesn't say 'Hey' or lift his head up, not even a smile. i put the donuts down and tell him "I brought donuts, there are some jam ones in there for you" i say taking off my jacket and placing it over the back of my chair. "Thanks" he replies without lifting his head up. I frown, what is wrong with him this morning?, Deakins calls us into his office and we start our work day.

_I'll be your Northern Star_

_When everything's dark _

_I will shine for you_

_Shine for you..._

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me _

_This love_

_Nothing can come between _

_Us when we're following_

_This love_

I get home and strip off all my clothes on the way to the bathroom, it's been a long day. While soaking in the bathtub i think back to earlier that day:

The day is getting weirder as the time moves on, and not because of the cases we handle here... no it's weird because Bobby isn't talking to me, sure he is talking but only about work, facts, case files, and more work. No smiles, no jokes, no silent conversations between looks. Nothing. He's shutting me out.

I was going to ask him at lunch but i couldn't find him. "Hey cap, you seen Goren" i ask coming into Deakins office. "He said that he took lunch early, said he'd be back at one" He looks at my expression "He didn't tell you? is everything alright between you two Eames?" i don't know is everything alright?.

I leave his office without saying anything, i've got something too important to think about. Where is Bobby? is he okay? What is going on? as i am thinking i pace our desks when Bobby comes back in. "The M.E just paged me, she's got something she wants us to see" he says.

I look at him, there it is again... no greeting, no smile, just work talk. Why won't he look at me? What's happening to our partnership? i may be having a complete and utter breakdown inside but i have a job to do "Okay, let's go".

I put my hand to my forehead and sigh as the day replays in my head. getting out i wrap a towel around me and go into the kitchen in search of ice-cream.

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_Never lose sight of me _

_This love_

_Nothing can come between_

_Us when we're following_

_This love_

I'm sitting on my couch in my pajamas having just finished off three tubs of Ben & Jerry's to myself and some left over mexican takeout. The TV is on, I'm looking at the screen but I'm not watching it, i feel numb, like I'm lost... but i don't know why. Why did Bobby ignore me today? Why do i feel the need just to hear his voice? Why do i long for him to smile or crack a joke at one of our suspects dress sense.

But more importantly, Why do i feel guilt?. Something isn't right, i can feel it. But what is it?. I was contemplating getting a sleeping pill and a glass of water, just so i could stop thinking about the whole mess. How did this turn into a mess?.

I turned off the TV when my doorbell rings, i get up and open the door to reveal Bobby. "Hey" i say. He's just standing there, no take-out, no sign of food at all.

I step inside to let him pass, he goes in and sits down on my couch without a word. I sit down next to him and ask gently "What's wrong Bobby?" he doesn't look at me, just stares at the floor "I think I'm in love with you" i don't say anything. What do you say when your partner tells you he is in love with you?.

He gets up and walks to the door, i get up and run and stand in between him and the door. He looks down at me, he may be taller than me but he isn't going to get past me.

He starts blabbering "I'm sorry, i shouldn't of said anything, i don't know why i said anything, it was stupid i should of worked it out before putting this on you, this is my problem not yours" i stand there watching him go on in his freak-out. Is this the sameRobert Goren? the same together, confident detective, my partner Bobby? having a breakdown in my apartment at one in the morning.

He has stopped and is looking at me, i didn't realize i was staring. He looks at me and starts to apologize again. I put my hand up "Bobby, shut up" he opens his mouth to reply but i stop him by leaning up and kissing him. I don't know why i did it i just did. I go to pull back but he lifts me up kissing me deeply, i rap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the couch. He lies me down and lies on top of me.

He goes to speak but i put a hand behind his head, pulling it toward me kissing him passionately. He mumbles into the kiss "I love you Alex" i pull apart and i smile at him "I love you too Bobby" i pull on his tie and whisper into his ear "Bedroom" he kisses me while lifting me up with complete ease. We make our way down the hall as he places kisses down my neck. He stops when we get to the bedroom door, he pulls back and asks "Are you sure you want this?" i stare into his eyes silently telling him that i want this, _us_. He looks back at me and puts his palm to my cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He smiles at me and kisses me softly. The kiss quickly grows passionate and he pins me up against the door, with my free hand i open the door, He kisses along my jaw line as we step into my bedroom then he closes the door behind him.

We spent the whole night being lost in each-other, just him and me, just _our love_.

_**END**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**There it's done, i hope it was okay... i know it's a song fic and meant to be maybe shorter than that but oh well Thanks for reading.. and if you've reviewed than thank you! knowing that people enjoy my writing makes me wanna write even more

I'd like to thank **_mj0621_** and **_tvfreak92_** (Mj and Devan) for encouraging me in every fic i've come up with and thrown at them not sure if it sucked lol you girls are awesome friends...

Till next fic, Bye xxo Lila

(**Ps.** Chapter 4 of 'Break Room Coffee and the Mystery Woman is half finished, all thats left to do is the ending and typing it up. joy... hehe)


End file.
